And We All Fall Down
by TriTangy
Summary: Slight mention of slash. Character DEATHS. Randy/Cody


Author's note: I know I know, I'm supposed to update Ventures of HBK and Forced but this was occupying my head! Plus SORRY for the late update because I was away at camp. I'll try my best to update here more often. I really hope you enjoy this one-shot!

"Cody, don't mind him. Its okay. He won't hurt you again." Randy tried to soothe Cody shivering body. Cody's frail body turned, his eyes boring accusingly into Randy, 'Where were you, you said you'll protect me. Where were you? You promised you would protect me!" By this point of time, Cody was blinking away tears of pain as he spat the words out angrily.

Randy had just left to speak with an employee but in that time span of few minutes, Dave had actually groped Cody. He walked back into the locker room only to find Cody pinned against the wall, flinching away from Dave, panic-stricken eyes filled with unshed tears that were threatening to spill over.

Cody had just been raped by Dave a few months ago, he had even tried committing suicide after that but fortunately Randy had stepped in. Randy had loved Cody such as no one had before. Everyone else in the locker room thought Cody was a slut. Nothing but a useless whore to get some relief when there is a need to. Only Randy knew different.

Cody stormed to his room, making sure to slam the door with all his might. The impact instead caused a book to fall off its place behind the couch. Curious, Randy picked it up and scanned through the content.

It was Cody's diary. It had documented all of Cody's life events. Reading intently, Randy paused at one page. The words were smudged with dried tears but he could still make out the repeated words written across the page : "**I'M DIRTY. I'M DIRTY. I'M DIRTY**."

Hours passed by as Randy finally flipped to the last page but froze immediately when he heard the first high-pitched cry.

He tilted his head to the side and listened intently.

" Randy, Randy!"

Cody's diary fell from Randy's hands as he shoved the couch back with abrupt force and leapt to his feet. The source of the pleas were coming from Cody's room. Shrill, terrified cries.

Randy wondered if Cody was having another nightmare. He experienced plenty of those after that incident. The _rape._ Randy still blanched from thinking about it, his innocent Cody being tainted.

He lurched towards the doorway but instead stubbed his toe painfully on the wooden oak door. Cursing in pain, he hobbled up the long series of steps on the spiral staircase.

"Randy, where are you?" Cody's cry was faint, as if he was far, _far_ away.

But Cody was in his room wasn't he? He was, Randy stated. He **IS, **Randy corrected silently as he shook his head to clear it and willed himself to be less paranoid.

Entering the room, the dull throbbing pain in Randy's toe was forgotten as he stared blankly at the bed.

The _empty_ bed.

Void of nothing.

The sheets were in pristine condition, neatly folded at the edges and looked as if it was never slept in. But something struck Randy as odd. Cody had never failed to place his pillow with the pattern facing upwards. Randy had been corrected by him countless times. Cody always said it looked out of place otherwise. Now, the pattern on the pillow was facing downwards, lying against the bed.

The bed seemed foreign to Randy. As if it had been occupied by a strange force.

"Randy? Are you there?"

Randy startled. He could hear Cody so clearly. It was as if he was standing right next to him. He whipped his head from side to side, searching. But Randy could only find himself in the room.

"Cody, where are you? Tell me." A tone of fear crept into Randy's voice and caused it to tremble.

"I'm right here Randy. Come get me. Its dark here. Very dark."

A chill ran down Randy's back and settled there. It was heavy and uncomfortable.

"Come get me, please Randy. I'll be good, I promise! Just come get me." Cody was begging at this point.

"Tell me where you care, Cody, where? Where? Please!" Randy's voice was shrill with panic.

"Let me come back, its too dark here. I'm scared Randy, I'm really scared."

Veins popped out from Randy's neck as he anxiously started tugging the bed sheets with his chiseled hands.

"Tell me where you are, Cody. I'll come get you!" Randy shrieked just as the sheets ripped under the violent tugging.

Then, Silence.

Randy frantically started searching around the tiny room, ripping open the closet and even crouching down to search under the bed. He was sick with desperation, repeatedly chanting Cody's name. "Where, Cody, where?"

"Get me out, please. Its too dark, its too dark…" Cody's voice was strained, tiny even.

But it was obviously coming from the living room. Somehow, Randy knew. An unseen force was pulling him towards and convincing him that he would find Cody safe and sound in the living room.

Letting loose a battle cry, Randy rushed out into the hallway, eyes dilated with fear and anticipation.

"Randy, hurry come get me. Its getting darker. I'm really afraid, Randy." Cody's voice was now minimized to a soft whisper.

With heavy footsteps, Randy tried to pause at the staircase that was leading to where the voice seemed to be coming from. With a horrifying scream of shock, a heavy thump of a body falling down the stairs and then. _Silence_ fell with a soft sigh.

Randy lay motionless in a crumpled heap, his neck bent at an impossible angle. His eyes were full with shock and his mouth was widened into a frozen scream.

Still, Cody's voice rang throughout the house. But this time, it seemed to come from everywhere.

" Randy, where are you? Come get me. You said you'll protect me. Its too dark, its too dark…"

* * *

Scrawled in blue bold ink on the last page of Cody's fallen diary read : " _Tonight, me and Randy died."_


End file.
